


Half a Heart

by averagefanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagefanficwriter/pseuds/averagefanficwriter
Summary: You thought you didn't have a soulmate. All that's going to change when you meet the man out of time  Steve Rogers x Reader (Soulmates)If you see this story on another website, as long as the author is "Average FanFic Writer" or something of that sort it's still me!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

They say that everyone in the world has a soulmate. Whether they be in another planet or universe, someone has a match. Soulmates have a mental link. They never feel each other's pain, but they can feel each other's emotions. But, when a connection is strong, memories, pain, feelings, and thoughts can be shared.

Everyone has at least two timers, one on each wrist. The one on the right represents the time until they meet their soulmate, the left is the time until the two souls are connected. Some had multiple timers, counting down the time until a relationship milestone was reached. The timers on the wrists start ticking the moment someone was born. But yours? Neither of yours started or stopped, then again, you had multiple timers.

Life, unfortunately, for you was indeed rough. The constant teasing from your family and friends didn't help the loneliness that you struggled with. The kids at school pushed you around, purposely making you feel horrible. You hated the way they made you felt, so you created your own timers, in hopes to disguise the fact they never started counting down. By the time you reached 10, you had found 12 more timers, none of which were labeled or ticking. There was only one timer ticking, labeled in neat cursive, "First Glance”.

The year was 2013. It had been a full-on year since your home had been destroyed was destroyed by the attack on New York and since the timer "First Glance" stopped ticking. You had gotten caught amidst the crossfire on a bridge, catching a quick view of the Avengers. You had run into various people that day, so you weren't so sure when the clock had stopped. You pushed the memory out of your head as you tried to focus on the speech that was being given. You were at your graduation, tapping your fingers nervously against your leg. You strutted across the stage as your name was called, smiling for pictures. As you walked off the stage, you felt a strong sensation, like you've never felt before. It a flood of emotions. Anger, stress, anxiety, nervousness, but most of all, there was loneliness. You didn't understand why you could feel these things because they weren't your feelings. But, within that same moment, you felt those feelings, you felt and heard a ticking. Multiple tickings. It was rhythmic, making you slightly sleepy, however, you ignored it. You weren't used to it and you didn't know why you felt these things. You were confused, but you didn't bother to pay attention.

Naturally, you were ecstatic. You could finally call yourself a classified S.H.I.E.L.D assassin. At the end of the stage, your uniform and badge were waiting for you. As you were walking, you felt a sharp pain in your back, almost as if you had fallen on your back. Your natural response would've been to gasp and wheeze, but you continued to walk across the stage. When you reached the end, Director Fury himself was there to greet you.

"Congratulations, Agent (Y/N). I would like to have a private meeting with you in three hours." He handed you your gear.

"Yes, sir." You accepted it with a smile and walked away. You were nervous about why he wanted to meet with you personally. More often than not, he only called people to a private meeting to discuss something they did wrong or to fire them. You had time, so you decided to go to your parent's house and drop by. 

When you reached your parent's house, you barely had time to knock on the door before the door was opened and you were yanked inside.

"(Y/N)!" You mom practically squealed your ear off. She started flipping your arm over like she always did. You started getting tired of it and you snatched your arm away from her.

”Jeez, Mom! Give me a break!” You snatched your arm away from her. As you began to soothe your aching arm, she snatched your arm away again and gawked at your wrist.

"What? What is it?" You questioned. At those words, your father and your brother decided to come and see what the fuss was all about. They both did the same thing as your mother and exchanged glances.

"Would someone just tell me whats going on?" You were irritated at this point and took back your arm.

"(Y/N)... Look." You brother, Thomas breathed. You slowly reached your arm out and saw that the timer, "First Met" was ticking. There were only 2 hours left before you met you "soulmate", the same amount of time that was left until your meeting with Fury. You gasped and coughed and looked to your family for support.

"What do I do?" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you have to do in two hours?" You dad folded his arms across chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um... I have a meeting." And with that, your family had pushed you out the door

Since you only had about 30 minutes before the next hour, you decided to change into your uniform and arrive and the S.H.E.I.L.D base 20 minutes before Fury arrived, even if it meant speeding and possibly getting a ticket.

You did, in fact, make it before the director did, 10 minutes to be exact. You strutted in, straight to Fury's office. Once again, you tapped your fingers nervously, waiting for the Director. You looked down at your wrist, only 15 seconds left.

14...

"Nice to see you're early, (y/n)" Fury had walked through the door and it looked like someone was behind him.

10...

"I'd like you to someone." Fury took a step to the left.

8...

Standing behind him was the infamous Captain America. The two of you locked gazes.

5...

He reached his right hand out to shake your hand, revealing that his timer was in sync with yours.

2... 1...


	2. Part 2

3... 2... 1... 

You began to feel your cheeks warm up as you and Steve stared at each other. His face grew pale before quickly turning multiple shades of red. He reached out his again and tried to clear his throat, but that just turned into a coughing festival. You giggled softly at his attempts to be a gentleman before returning your attention to Director Fury.

"Is there a reason you wanted to meet with me? And/or have him here? He's perfectly capab-" You gasped as you came to realize that he knew that you guys were soulmates.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Your anger showed through. Fury gave you a look that said 'calm-down-or-I'll-calm-you-down'. You immediately stepped away from him and he walked out the door, leaving you and Steve in the room. 

~Steve's POV~

Director Fury walked out of the room, leaving the girl and me by ourselves. I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering how I was going to approach her. Her eyes flickered up to me. She took a deep breath and stuck her hand out.

"I'm (y/n)." She smiled and shook my hand stronger than I was expecting. 

"Oh! Sorry um. I'm a bit stronger than I look, I know." She smiled sheepishly. I returned her smile.

"I'm Reve Stogers." I frown after realizing what I had just said.

"Way to go Steve." Tony paraded in our meeting and clapped me on the back. I looked everywhere but in (y/n)'s eyes. I was too embarrassed.

~Your POV~

"I'm Reve Stogers," Steve said. It took a moment for him to realize what he said before his face turned beet red. 

"Way to go Steve." Tony had made his appearance and decided to tease the elder. You laughed to yourself. You noticed how embarrassed he was so you tried to make him feel better but he wouldn’t look at you. Tony walked around the two of you a few times before slipping out, followed by Steve. You frowned when he left. You didn't understand why he didn't talk to you. It honestly hurt your feelings. After collecting your thoughts and burying your emotions, you proceeded to walk out of Fury's office and into the hallway.

You wandered around the S.H.I.E.L.D. base before feeling a deep pang of guilt. You looked around, finding the hallway empty. You didn't know where the feelings were coming from until you heard a voice in your head.

"Steve, you idiot. Ugh. She probably hates me now. Probably broke her poor heart." 

The thoughts sounded like Steve's voice. You shook your head and decided to make your way out the base and back home. Suddenly, you felt someone grip your shoulder only, there wasn't anyone there. You didn't like this feeling so you rushed out of the building and made a beeline for your car.

~Steve's POV~

The moment I walked out of the room I felt guilty. I walked down the hallway and into the room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. When I walked into the room all of them perked up, wanting details but I shook my head at them.

"Steve? What did you do?" Bucky leaned forward in his chair, raising an eyebrow at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I told her my name was Reve Stogers and panicked." I sat in the nearest chair that I could find. As I sat down, sadness and insecurity washed over me. Tears were streaming down my face and I hadn't realized it until Bruce handed me a box of tissue.

"Never thought I'd see you cry, Spangles." Tony leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"These aren't my feelings though." I put my head in my arms. Bucky gripped my shoulder and bent down to look me in the eyes.

”You’re experiencing her feelings I think. She’s in her car so if I were you, I’d go talk to her.” He called me shoulders with both of his arms and walked away

~Your POV~

When you had made it inside of your car, all hell broke loose. Tears loosely flowed from your eyes. Heart-wrenching sobs escaped your lips. You felt so lonely. You had thought that the reason he walked out is that he didn’t want you. You sunk into the seat if your car once again. As the sound of your sniffles filled your car, you slowly began to feel warm and you could feel Steve’s presence. You were in your own world and you didn’t hear or notice that Steve had joined you in your car until he softly set a hand on your leg. You jumped at his touch but settled down. His bright blue eyes were full of guilt. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that,” He removed his hand and looked down, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” He choked up at his last words. You could feel his guilt, and as tears spilled from his eyes, they spilled from yours too. 

“Stop crying. You’re making me cry, literally.” You smiled at him and cupped his face in your hands. He let out the smallest chuckle and smiled. He removed your hands from his face and held them

"Would you... um... Uh... Date me would go you with?" Steve once again stumbled over his words, turning red because of his embarrassment. You could feel his nervousness and you laughed. His face contorted in confusion when you laughed, which only caused you to laugh some more.

"I would love too."


	3. Part 3

~Steve's POV~

"I would love too." (Y/N) smiled at me and I returned it. She let go of my hands to wipe her face and sniffled. I watched her and decided that I should let her go home. I patted her leg and got out of her car. 

"How about tomorrow at 5 pm?" I suggested, before closing the door. She looked deep in thought as if she already had something planned.

"How about..." She paused and pulled out her phone. It looked like she was going to her calendar. I felt my palms grow sweaty as I held the car door, awaiting her answer. She looked over and me and raised an eyebrow.

"How about I pick you up at 2 and then maybe you can take me to where you wanted to go?" She slipped her phone back into her pocket. I felt my cheeks grow red and nodded. I closed the car door and rushed off back into the building.

~Your POV~

You watched Steve's face grow red as he nodded and rushed off. You chuckled and pulled out your phone. You saw him turn around again and you took the opportunity to snap a quick picture. You felt all giddy inside and you assumed that you were feeling Steve's. You smiled and then decided to call Natasha since she was your best friend.

"Well hello there Future Mrs Rogers," you could hear the smirk in her voice, "I heard you have a date."

"Yeah. Kinda why I'm calling you."

"Let me guess (Y/N), you want to bring all your Captain America stuff to my house again?" She laughed

~Steve's POV~

After I told the rest of the gang about the date I had with (Y/N), I noticed Natasha walk out but I didn't think anything of it until I heard her laughing and felt a wave of embarrassment. 

"Tony, you've been on dates before." I twiddled my thumbs together

"We've all been on dates nitwit." Bucky walked behind me and hit the back of my head. I grunted and glared at him.

"I know literally nothing about her." I crossed my arms. Tony walked past me and handed me a tablet, which seemed to have information about (Y/N). As I read this, I felt a smile grow on my face and then a frown.

"She likes horseback riding," I said as I handed the tablet back to Tony.

"Indeed she does. I don't like being handed things," Tony eyes me and walked away, "Hurt my niece and I'll make sure you stay frozen in time!"

~Your POV~

"No Nat! I need you to bring it all to my house. I think I have an idea."

"See you in 20." She hung up. You smiled and drove off back to your house. When you had got home, Natasha was already there waiting for you. The back of her car was stuffed with everything Captain America related. You unlocked the door to your house and helped her unload her car.

"How'd you even get all of this?" She leaned against a wall in your basement as you started to unpack the boxes.

"When my grandfather died, Tony had all this shipped to my house because he knew I was obsessed with Captain America." You coughed as you pulled out the original shield from a box.

~Steve's POV~

Tony helped me set up an appointment with a ranch, specifically the ranch her horse was at. Tony helped show me around and taught me how to work with the horses.

"Hey there, Snickers." Tony walked up to a stable and a brown horse poked his head out

"You named your horse Snickers?"

"This isn't my horse Spangles, its (y/n)'s and it looks like she was here earlier." Tony opened the gate to the stable and the horse came strutting out with a neatly combed tail and mane. 

"He looks.. Well."

~Your POV~

You stepped back to the doorway of your basement. You smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Natasha shook her head.

"He's either going to really love this or be really uncomfortable." She put a hand on your shoulder. She helped you with the finishing touches of your Captain America museum and left. You saw her off and walked back to your couch. You tried to read a book, but you felt nervous and your hand was shaking.

~Steve's POV~

"Is she actually going to like this?" I looked over at Tony. We were in the elevator in the Avengers Tower, and I figured I should ask Tony because she's her uncle. My nerves were getting the best of me and I noticed my hand was shaking

"If there's anything (y/n) loves more than kicking a bad guy's ass, its horses and Captain America." The elevator opened and Tony walked out without another word.


	4. Part 4

The big day. Or so you thought. You were currently in your closet, ripping clothes off the hangers trying to find the right outfit. You sighed and unplugged your phone. You sent a quick text to Natasha, telling her that you were in the middle of a fashion crisis. You set your phone back down and made your way back to your closet. You looked at the littered floor until you heard a knock on your door. You trudged down the steps and opened the door to reveal Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, and Shuri. The four of the women made a beeline to your room. You groaned and walked after them

When you made it to your room, Natasha was throwing shoes, Wanda was taking measurements of your jeans, Pepper was taking measurements of all your shirts, and Shuri pulled out a laptop and a 3D printer.

"Oh boy." You let out a breath.

"Nothing to worry about (y/n). I'm making you brown leather combat boots with blue jeans, a flowing yellow shirt and a brown leather jacket, which will hopefully still be good for Steve's date." Shuri never looked up from her computer as she sat cross-legged on your bed, typing away. You laughed at her and shook your head. The other three were bringing in bags full of clothes. You stood at the doorway of your closet.

“What exactly are you guys doing?”

“New wardrobe.” Wanda looked back and smiled at you. You watched as they separated clothes. You noticed Natasha was about to hit a button that led to a secret room.

"Hey um. You might want to-" She had hit the button, "watch out." Your voice faltered as old machinery whirred to life and doors began to open

"Oh boy," You let out a breath and slammed your hand on the wall and made all the doors close, “that's for another time.” You let out a nervous chuckle. Shuri walked into your closet and gave you the outfit that she had made. You took it gratefully and then ducked into the bathroom to get changed.

You were still really nervous as you nearly tip-toed out the bathroom and downstairs, trying to avoid your friends but, you failed. They had known what you were going to do and when you rounded the corned, squeals erupted from the four of them. You shook your head at them as they kicked you out of your own house to do more work on your little museum.

You skipped down the steps and to your car. Once you were in your car, you pulled out your phone and called your uncle.

“Uncle T!” You smiled as your phone’s Bluetooth connected to your car and you heard machines in the back.

“Well. If it isn’t my favorite niece.” You heard the sarcasm through his voice.

“I’m your only niece and the only one in our family who enjoys your company.”

“That hurt. But you’re calling me because you need something. You always call when you need something.” His laugh was comforting, considering you haven’t spent time with the genius in a while.

“Yes, yes I do. Let Steve know that I’m on my way.”


	5. Part 5

~Steve's POV~

"Bucky, we are going horseback riding, not to a charity event." I frowned at myself in the mirror. Bucky had dressed me in a full-on tux. I sighed and began to untie the tie and unbutton the shirt. 

"Stop being such a baby." Bucky set an outfit on my bed and proceeded to sit on the bed. I took the outfit and ducked into the bathroom to change. I was now dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. Bucky came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're going horseback riding, not to a fancy restaurant."

"Things have changed so much since then. I'm not sure she's going to even like me."

"You're overreacting man." Sam had walked in and he was shaking his head at me.

"I'm over 100 years old. The last time I went on an actual date was in the 1930's." I threw my arms in the air. Bucky snickered at my reaction.

"The man does have a point." Bucky scratched his head.

"You've dressed him like an old man Buck." Sam shook his head. He handed me a white shirt with a Captain America shield, some blue jeans, and Nikes. I rolled my eyes at Sam and changed my shirt and shoes. After I was done, I frowned at myself. The shirt was really tight and it kept pinching my nipples.

"Why is it so tight?" I kept pinching and pulling at random spots.

"Steve stop grabbing at your nipples. It's weird." Bucky put his hands in his head

"From what I've heard, (y/n) says you have a Dorito-shaped body and she likes it." Sam shrugged.

"Well, if she likes it." I felt a rush of happiness and calmness wash over me. (y/n) must've have sensed my nervousness and frustration.

"Wow." I breathed out. I had meant to say that in my head.

"Wow what?" Bucky and Sam said in confusion

"(y/n)..." I gushed, "I don't deserve her."

"You're her soul-" I cut Bucky off with a glare before he could say "mate". 

"I know you're just trying to help. Thanks."

"Stop being a doofus." Bucky shook his head at me. I smiled at my friends and walked out of my room into the living room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. There were sounds of laughter coming from the direction of the living room along with explosions. I looked back at Bucky and Sam and they shrugged. I turned the corner and took a deep breath.

"What are you guys-" My voice faltered as I saw (y/n) standing in the middle of the living room with glowing blue hands. Her eyes widened as she saw me and she quickly closed her first. She brushed herself off giggled at me. The room soon erupted with snickers and snorts.

"What?" I looked around and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Nice nipples Spangles." Tony clapped me on the back and walked out.

"Hi, Captain, er, um, Steve." (y/n) giggled at me. The way she had thrown her head back when she laughed. The way her curled hair bounced off her shoulders and fell. She was so beautiful Everyone else let out a soft snicker and walked out. I walked over to her and held out my hand. I wasn't sure that she would take it. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"By the way, I think you look great in that shirt." (y/n) took my head and smiled at me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I helped lead her out and took her to a different car.

"What's this?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I thought we could blindfold each other so we can be surprised." I rubbed the back of my neck. (y/n) jumped up and down and squealed. She quickly took the scarf and tied it around my eyes and guided me in the car.


	6. Part 6

~Your POV~

You smiled as you finally had arrived at your house. You quickly hopped out the car and helped the blindfolded Steve out the car. Steve sneezed a couple of times as you walked through your front yard, which was full of flowers.

"Aw, I'm sorry." You put a tissue in his hand as you walked through the front door. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's okay." He began reaching out for your hand. You had forgotten he was still blindfolded and rushed back to his side.

“There are stairs. I’m going to lead you down step by step, okay?” You warned him and took his hand.

“Okay.” Steve nodded and his grip tightened on your small hands. You guided him down the stairs to your basement and turned on the lights.

“It smells like,” Steve inhaled deeply, “Cinnamon and Pine Trees. Just like… home.” You took that opportunity to take the blindfold off.

~Steve’s POV~

“Cinnamon and Pine Trees. Just like… home.” I smiled at the thought of my old home and then was blinded by bright lights. (y/n) had taken off the blindfold. The first thing I saw was a pre-serum picture of Peggy, Howard and I. I looked back at (y/n) as she nervously bit her lip. I turned back to the picture and looked around. Each wall was littered with pictures of my friends and I. There were tiny objects laying on tables, most of them were old toys from when I grew up or things that I used in the war.

~Your POV~

Steve kept looking back at you and then returned his attention back to the different tables. He had stopped at the table with stuff from when he first joined the Army. He gingerly picked up his uniform and you began to hear sniffles. You winced at the sound and started to feel disappointed.

~Steve’s POV~

I picked up the uniform from when I first joined the Army and tears began to roll down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt the pang of disappointment and I set the uniform back in its previous spot. I walked over to (y/n).

“Thank you.” I took her hands.

“What?” Confusing was written all over her face.

“I said, thank you.”

“You don’t hate it?”  
“Not at all. I don’t know where or how you managed to get your hands on all of this. This means so much to me.” She stretched her hands up to my face and wiped my tears.

“Tony was right.” I chuckled as she led me back up the stairs and into her living room.

“Right about what exactly?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re quite the Captain America fan.”

“Blame my grandfather. He used to go on and on about how amazing the great Captain America was,” She held her arms up, impersonating Howard, “Everyone else in my family thought he was crazy when he said that you could still be alive.” She concluded. We walked out the front door of her house and I led her to the car. I blindfolded her before she got in the car and helped her in the car.

“Tell me more,” I said once we were both in the car.

“Tell you more about what exactly?” She turned her head towards the sound of my voice.

“Tell me what you know about me.” I was curious to learn how she viewed me. I wanted to know everything. She let out a soft giggle before she started speaking.

“Well. Steven Rogers. I was still an intern at S.H.I.E.L.D when the pulled you out of the ice. As a matter of fact, I was Phil's intern. Everybody was freaking out. They were trying to find a way to thaw you. They even called in Tony. He stressed himself out trying to find a way to thaw your body.” She let out a sneeze.

“How did they do it?” I asked

“They didn’t. I did.” (y/n)’s face contorted.

“You did what now?”

“I know it doesn’t seem like it. Nobody would give me a chance because I was an intern, but my uncle and Phil asked me how. It was simple really. Everyone was trying to literally warm you up, which was killing you in the process. All they had to do was inject nitrogen into your body, which would keep your body cold as if you were still in ice, and they melted the ice. I was never there to see it actually happen, though.” She sighed.

“My soulmate is a genius.” I placed my hand on her knee.

“Don’t be a doofus.” She laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

~Your POV~

The car lurched to a halt, causing you to slide forward in your seat. Steve took your hand and helped you out the car.

"Steve, it smells like animals."

"Lovely isn't it?" You could hear the frown in his voice and you laughed. As Steve worked on the knot, his fingers occasionally brushed up against your hair. The blindfold fell off to reveal your horse. You squealed and jumped on Steve.

"How'd you find out I had a horse?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Your uncle." He blushed. You smiled at him and walked over to Snickers. You started baby talking to the horse. You noticed that Steve was walking away.

"Steve?" You called out to him. Steve turned around quickly, nearly knocking himself over.

"Um, yes?" He clasped his hands together to regain his composure.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well, I thought it had been a while since you had seen your horse so I figured that maybe you wanted to spend some alone ti-"

"Stop being such a gentleman for once." You rolled your eyes at the super soldier and walked up to him. He took your hands rubbed the back of them with his thumbs.

"Its a date Steve, as spoiled as my horse is, I want to spend time with you." Steve nodded at your words and you drug him back to your horse. You brushed away a few twigs on Snickers' back and mounted him. You reached out your hand and hoisted Steve up.

~Steve's POV~

(Y/n) mounted her horse in one swift movement. It was so graceful. She held out her hand and hoisted me up. I had some trouble swinging my leg over though.

"For a man of your size," (y/n) grunted," you're a lot heavier than you look."

"You're a lot stronger than you look. Not that you don't look strong! You're just very small." I tripped over my words. (y/n) shook her head at me.

"Since we're riding bareback, it would be best if you kept your legs closer to mine and that you'd hold on to me." She threw her head up. I took heed to her advice and carefully wrapped my arms around her small waist. This is the closest I have ever been to her. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I hoped that she couldn't feel it. She made a soft clicking sound and her horse began walking down a trail. I smiled to myself as I noticed my plan was coming together. The original plan was for her to not notice me slip away and her horse would go down the trail which leads to a beach. There she would find me by a small campfire. Even though this wasn't the original plan, it made me happy that she wanted to spend time with me. 

~Your POV~

You had noticed that your horse was taking a different path to the beach but it didn't bother you. Steve had relaxed a bit more and had carefully leaned himself on to your back. His rhythmic breathing tickled your ears. 

"Would you look at that. Another clock went out." You pointed out as you looked at your wrist. Steve stretched his neck over your shoulder and pulled up his sleeve to his jacket and held his wrist next to yours. A clock had indeed gone out and it was labelled as "Romantic touch". You had no idea what it meant.

You shrugged it off as you had arrived at the beach, but something was off. You scanned the horizon to see a small campfire going. You were too busy trying to figure out who would leave an open fire on the beach to notice that Snickers had stopped walking and Steve had gotten off until he had cleared his throat. You looked down to see that he was holding out his hand, beckoning you. You obeyed and slid off your horse. 

You and Steve walked hand in hand down the shoreline until you reached the campfire. The two of you sat down next to the fire and you began to look at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" You sighed.

"The stars?" Steve answered you.

"Yes."

"Very." He scooted closer to you. You could tell that Steve was nervous, and you felt it too. You lifted Steve's arm and wrapped it around your shoulders and leaned into his body. Steve was surprised by the sudden gesture and was stiff, but eventually relaxed.

"Before the war, " Steve started, "I used to come here. It was so peaceful. After I woke up, I came back to this very spot. You can't even see most of the stars now." His voice faded as he reminisced on his pre-war life. You leaned into him more, taking in his scent. You sighed contently

~Steve's POV~

(Y/n) took a deep breath and cuddled further into me. It didn't take long before she was sleep. I went to move but (y/n) began to stir. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Bucky.

"Steve?" Bucky let out a yawn. "Its midnight. Where are you?"

"Um. I'm still at-"

"WHAT?!" I moved the phone away from my ear as Bucky yelled.

"(Y/n) fell asleep. Her horse walked back to the stable so I'm stuck. She looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." Bucky hung up. I hadn't realized that Bucky had actually been on his way over here.

~Your POV~

You yawned as you sat up in your bed. Wait... Your bed?! You ran your fingers through your tangled hair as you tried to recall last night's events. You looked over and saw two handwritten letters. The first one said,

"You fell asleep on Steve and Steve was too much of a chicken to wake you up himself. Your house was close so I dropped both of you off in your bed, hope you don't mind. - Bucky" He had also left a picture of you and Steve on the beach. The second letter said, 

"Good Morning beautiful. Sorry, I had to sleep in your apartment without your permission, I have to go in early. Here is my number- Love Steve" You sighed happily and fell back onto your bed with the note still in your hand. He had really shown off last night.


	8. Part 8

Really quick.. before we start. I know that what you're about to read isn't really the same for everyone. This chapter is actually based off my own personal experience, it literally happened the way you're reading it, except I'm pretty sure nobody else could feel my pain and I didn't have a boyfriend... ON TO THE STORY!!! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled at the notes that Steve and Bucky and you stretched. Your eyes widened in shock as you felt a cramp.

"No. No. No." You jumped out of your bed and immediately got a headache. You groaned and trudged over to the bathroom, but you stubbed your pinky toe against the wall. You let out a growl as you realized that today was not going to be a good day. You took some Tylenol and decided to go about your usual day.

It was lunchtime and you were sitting at a table with Natasha, Wanda, Shuri, Tony, and T'Challa. T'Challa placed a hand on your back, his eyes written with concern.

"(y/n), are you feeling alright?" His heavy accent made it a bit hard to understand.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" You threw up on your food. Natasha raised her eyebrows at you and walked away.

"Go see Shuri, for our own sake." T'Challa took a step back from you. You grunted and wiped your mouth on your sleeve. You got up from the table and walked towards the cafeteria, but before you could make it to the door, you threw up again. Aunt Flo was paying you a visit, and she wasn't here to play.

~Steve's POV~

Bucky and Sam were sitting next to me when it happened. We were sitting in a conference room while Fury was having us go over a few things. I felt a sharp pain around my hips and I grunted. Bucky stared at me and raised an eyebrow. Fury frowned at me.

"Captain?" 

"I'm... fine?" I grabbed my head. Now I have a splitting head. I sighed and reached for a water bottle. 

"OW" My eyes widened as my toe began throbbing. Fury had now leaned on the table and was staring at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam leaned back in his chair.

"I'm fine." I nodded. We continued the meeting for about another 30 minutes before I left to head back to the Avengers Tower. Tony, Thor, and Vision were sitting on the couch when I arrived.

"If it isn't Spangles. How was your date?" Tony was fixing himself a drink in the kitchen. 

"Steve went on a date?" Thor stood up from his spot, followed by Vision. The both of them walked to the kitchen and joined the conversation.

"If it is okay with you, " Vision stated, " can we hear the details?"

"Oh um, sure." I cleared my throat. Tony set his glass on the counter rather hardly, making me jump. He folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Ah right... Details. Well, you see. Shes just amazi-" I felt my stomach lurch. I didn't cover my mouth in time because, by the time I had actually covered my mouth, I had thrown up on Tony. Tony looked at me in disgust.

"I'm so sor-" I threw up again. Okay, seriously... Whats going on? Tony was staring at me. Well, at my crotch to be specific.

"Tony please stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable." I looked down. There was blood. Actual blood. I fainted.

~Your POV~

You were currently in the lab with Shuri when F.R.I.D.A.Y came online.

"(y/n), are you on your period?" Her voice startled you but you calmed down.

"Yes, why?"

"It appears that Steve has fainted and been going through some of your symptoms."

"Such as?" Now you were curious.

"He just threw up on Tony." The AI responded, "He just fainted."

"Uh oh." You felt lightheaded before the world turned black.


End file.
